


The Stuff of Legend

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the 'cut' challenge at <a href="http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/"><b>tolkien_weekly</b></a></p>
    </blockquote>





	The Stuff of Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'cut' challenge at [**tolkien_weekly**](http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/)

When it suited her mood she cut a fine figure, but her mood rarely suited. Each day she'd slip down to a sheltered cove by the river, retrieve from its hiding place the wooden sword she'd made by hand, and become a warrior, strong and proud, cutting down the enemy with broad strokes from her powerful hand.

For she was raised on the heroic tales of Lady Éowyn and her courage on the Pelennor, and wanted nothing more than to fight by her King's side. And then her appearance would be that of a shieldmaiden, and that suited her perfectly.


End file.
